


Bullies

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Reverse Batfamily [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But his family is there to save the day, Dick is bullied, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Prompt: "Kick his ass for me" Reverse robin au Dick gets bullied and beat up at school for being different and the bros don't like it. Bruce has a new agenda to also get this bullies away from his boy behind the scene. Thank you





	Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note before reading this. In my head, all of the Gotham prep schools are on the same campus, but the schools are separated into four buildings (elementary, middle, high, and a huge-ass auditorium). Tommy sees Stephanie around campus sometimes.
> 
> Also I realized this said bros after I added Stephanie and Cass. So have a bonus scene with them.
> 
>  Also also, I realized I never used the phrase "Kick his ass for me". Whoops.

The first time Dick came home with a bruise on his face, they didn’t think too much of it. Dick had said that they were playing soccer in gym and one of the boys had just gotten a little too rough. It happened. Jason and Damian had gotten in trouble once or twice for being too rough during sports.

When Dick had come home a few days later with a busted lip and dirty pants, they had gotten suspicious. Dick had said that he had been playing at recess and that one of the boys had gotten a little too rough again, but they didn’t buy it. It wouldn’t be the first time a new Wayne got bullied (except Tim, who had already been an elite when he was adopted by Bruce). It just seemed like it would be the first time said Wayne didn’t fight back.

When the others had gotten picked on for the first time, they fought back, and they fought dirty. Bruce had been called in each time and managed to put the blame on the bullies with his children getting off scot-free. It looked like that wouldn’t be happening with Dick, though.

Damian, Tim, Steph, Cass, and Bruce went to Jason since he went to the same school. Sure, he was a few years older, but maybe he had heard something.

“The other kids try to make sure I don’t hear anything ‘cause they know I’ll beat them up.” Jason rolled his eyes as he played with the basketball in his hands. “Like that could stop me. They call him names, like ‘Charity Case’ and ‘Circus Freak’. Sometimes, they make fun of his parents.” The family became furious, and Jason nodded at their obvious anger. “I know! The only reason why I haven’t beaten ‘em up yet is ‘cause they’re all younger than me. I’d definitely get in more trouble if I beat up a bunch of eight-year-olds.” Jason scowled. “I’m getting pretty close, though.”

Bruce and the others left to think over this information and what they wanted to do about the situation. Damian lagged behind and leaned down towards Jason.

“Do what you want to them. Just make sure there’s no evidence.”

Jason smirked with a glint in his eye and saluted, satisfying Damian. He walked off to go do his own thinking.

Those little bastards wouldn’t know what hit them.

 

* * *

When Dick went to school the next day, it was to see Brian Hanson practically spitting at two laughing students.

“Wow, Brian, didn’t know your mom used to be a porn star.” Dick overheard one of the students say. Brian shrieked and lunged at the student, and a teacher ran over to stop the fight.

Dick looked over at Jason, who had a smirk on his face, though he wasn’t looking at the fight like Dick thought he would. “What’s a porn star?”

Jason’s smirk grew into a grin, and he wrapped his arm around Dick as he led him into the school. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed, but he didn’t ask further. With the way Brian was screaming, he didn’t think he wanted to know.

Jason, meanwhile, could barely keep from laughing. He’d have to high-five Tim when he got home. No secret was safe from him, and it seemed he blasted Brian’s mom’s past on the Internet.

Who knew she was a porn star back in the day.

 

* * *

Tommy Milford was waiting for his butler to pick him up when he saw his crush waving at him. Stephanie Brown was 10 years older than him, but she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was funny and bright, and they were going to be married one day. Of course, that would mean being related to the circus freak, but he was sure they could cut him out of their lives. 

Stephanie gestured for him to come over, and he eagerly complied. She smiled at him, making Tommy’s heart beat faster.

“Hi, Tommy! I wanna show you something. You mind coming with me?”

“I don’t mind!” Tommy followed her into the nearby alleyway, completely ignoring his nanny’s warnings to not follow strangers into strange places—Stephanie wasn’t a stranger so it was fine. He only began to grow nervous when he saw Cassandra Cain standing in the alley. He turned around and found Stephanie blocking his only exit.

Tommy’s eyes darted nervously between the two girls. “Um, what’s going on?”

Stephanie’s smile turned into a shark-like grin as Cassandra moved forward. Tommy swallowed nervously.

“You hurt Dick.” Cassandra stated. Tommy’s heart skyrocketed. Oh no! Oh no! They knew!

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tommy tried to scoot around Stephanie, but she gripped his shoulder hard, keeping him in place.

Stephanie tutted. “Now, now. We’re not done here, Tommy.” She turned him back around so he was facing Cassandra. Tommy whimpered at her glare.

“You know, Gotham Elementary has a  _very_  strict no-bullying policy. And Bruce Wayne has a lot of sway with the school, considering that he funds it.” Stephanie stared at him. “All it would take is one complaint from him, and you’d be expelled.”

Tommy burst into tears. “Please! Please! Don’t tell them! I’ll never bother Dick again! My parents will be so mad if I get expelled!”

He was suddenly grabbed by Cassandra and was pulled towards her until their noses were practically touching. “You do not look. You do not speak. You do not touch Dick. Understand?”

Tommy nodded quickly. To his embarrassment, he found himself wetting his pants. Cassandra wrinkled her nose and let go of him. Stephanie giggled, the two girls walked away. Stephanie looked over her shoulder. “We’ll be watching.”

When the butler finally pulled up to the school and saw the boy’s state, he tried to ask what happened, but Tommy just screamed that he had taken too long and to take him home.

 

* * *

Chris Manchester was heading back to the playground from the park bathroom when he was suddenly dragged into the trees. Before he could cry out for help, his mouth was covered. 

“You scream, I break your hand. Do you understand?” With tears in his eyes, Chris nodded. The figure removed his hand and slammed the boy into a tree. Chris looked up to see Damian Wayne glaring down at him, with Jason Todd, the street rat, standing behind him.

“What—” Damian shook the boy.

“You do not speak.” Damian snarled. Chris snapped his mouth shut as he quivered in fear. Jason was grinning at him. Chris did not like the look in Jason’s eyes.

“I have heard that you are hurting my brother. Is this true?”

Chris’s eyes widened in fear. “N-No! I’m not! I swear!”

“Richard’s injuries say otherwise, and Jason here has identified you as one of the culprits.”

Chris tried to build up some bravery and shakily looked back at Damian. “My-My brother went to school with you, and he said you cared about status. Grayson isn’t—he’s a circus freak! You have to care about that!”

Chris knew he said the wrong thing when Damian’s eyes lit up with rage. He was once again slammed into the tree, and he burst into tears.

“I was immature back then, as much as I dislike to admit it. Status means nothing when your life will amount to nothing. You will grow up unfulfilled, unhappy, and unloved. Richard will be surrounded by people who love him, something you will  _never_  experience.”

Chris burst into tears, and Damian dropped him to the ground. He thought it was over, but Damian looked at Jason.

“Do what you wish to him. Just don’t make it obvious.”

Jason cracked his knuckles and strode forward.

 

* * *

Bruce wanted to do something as Batman. However, Bruce figured his kids had it covered on that front. Besides, there was a way for him to punish those kids much more than he could as Batman.

“I’m afraid Wayne Enterprises is going to be terminating business with Manchester Industries.” Bruce looked to the other two men sitting at the conference table. “The same goes for Hanson Research and Milford Incorporated.”

“Mr. Wayne, I don’t understand.” Eric Manchester said. “Business has never been better! What could have brought you to this decision?”

“Mr. Manchester, I pride myself on running an honest company with honest partners. I’m afraid I can’t continue to do that when the owners of some of these partners raise their sons to be bullies.”

“ _Bullies?_ ” Michael Hanson exclaimed. “What on earth are you talking about?”

Bruce suddenly glared at the men, causing them to shrink back. None of them had ever seen the jovial man so angry. “It has come to my attention recently that your sons have been bullying mine. To me, that is a reflection of the men you truly are, and I can’t have that for my company.”

“Mr. Wayne.” Steven Milford tried to appease. “Boys will be boys. It’s just what they do.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes. “As a decent man and the father of two daughters, I have never liked the phrase ‘boys will be boys’. It’s an excuse to let your sons get away with bad behavior, and I will not tolerate it. I am terminating our partnerships and that is final. Good day.” 

The men tried to protest, but Bruce stood and left, refusing to listen. Before he left, he heard the men angrily muttering to themselves about how much trouble their sons would be in when they got home. Bruce smirked.

He may not have had the cowl on, but he could issue just as much punishment without it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send requests or comments at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com


End file.
